Ángel guardian
by Hope Simons
Summary: Komori Yui desde que tiene memoria a tenido unos extraños sueños sobre una chica morena de grandes ojos verdes, que sorpresa se llevara cuando se entere de que, en realidad, esa muchacha es su mismísimo ángel guardián, quien, entre ilusiones mientras duerme, se comunica con ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Vale, esta historia termino siendo cualquier cosa, juraría que cuando comencé a escribirla la chica de los sueños de Yui era un demonio y no su ángel guardias, pero bueno, aquí acabamos.**

**Si, ya se que todavía no he terminado mi otro Fic, por si alguien mas me lo quiere recordar, pero es que no lo puedo evitar.**

**La imaginación fluye sin descanso.**

**Pero bueno, no me iré por las ramas, espero que disfrutéis el Fic.**

**Summary completo: **

Komori Yui desde que tiene memoria a tenido unos extraños sueños sobre una chica morena de grandes ojos verdes, que sorpresa se llevara cuando se entere de que, en realidad, esa muchacha es su mismísimo ángel guardián, quien, entre ilusiones mientras duerme, se comunica con ella.  
>Ahora, la llegada de la muchacha Komori a la casa Sakamaki parece inevitable, para poder evitar su sufrimiento, la dama de ojos verdes acudirá a su ayuda.<p>

* * *

><p>Yui comenzó a abrir los ojos de manera lenta.<p>

Podía ver a las estrellas, mas brillantes que nunca, descansando sobre su cabeza en un cielo despejado y tan oscuro como era de esperarse. Se incorporo lentamente, mirando los alrededores con completa curiosidad, pudo divisar un montón de arboles a su alrededor que formaban una especie de fortaleza a su alrededor, formando una especie de claro circular y completamente despejado, ella se encontraba justo en el centro.

Se incorporo lentamente, procurando que nada mas que ella se encontrara por los alrededores y, de vez en cuando, echando una ojeada maravillada a las flores que crecían en los arbustos, al pie de los arboles. Tenían un color muy peculiar, de hecho, juraría que parecían estar bañadas en una sangre carmesí. Luego, mas arriba, pendiendo de la copa de los arboles se encontraban los frutos con la apariencia mas apetitosa que hubiera visto jamas, tenían un color verde muy suave y bonito, tal vez si trepaba el árbol lograría darles una buena probada, pensó, sin embargo, desecho la idea al instante.

A pesar de que ciertas cosas no eran como antes, recordaba ese bosque, había estado siempre dentro de sus sueños.

Antes, esos bonitos frutos solo eran unas pequeñas bayas muy poco crecidas y esas preciosas flores no florecían, recordaba que en el cielo siempre brillaba el sol con todo su esplendor, en lugar de esa luna llena tan grande, y recodaba... recordaba... recordaba...

Examino los alrededores con entusiasmo plasmado en todo su bello rostro, suplicando a todos los dioses que se pusieran de su lado y que ella apareciera. La recordaba perfectamente, con ese precioso vestido negro y ese moño gigante sobre su cabeza, con esa piel tan blanca y suave y esos ojos tan verdes que era difícil explicar con palabra lo profundos y misteriosos que resultaban junto al cabello negruzco cayéndoles encima. Ella era una niña de lo mas preciosa.

Comenzó a preguntarse si ya habría crecido, ¿Seria mas alta o mas baja que ella, tendría el cabello mas largo o mas corto, la recordaría o no?, es decir, había sido una niña importante en su vida, a pesar de que nunca hablaba y de que era solo un sueño, había formado parte de su infancia y, por lo que sabia, siempre que venia era para dar buenas noticias.

¡Podían tratarla como loca si querían, pero estaba mas que emocionada por volver a ver a esa jovencita!

De repente, empezó a escuchar el repiqueteo de uno de sus tacones a sus espaldas, se giro con una sonrisa enorme y miro por, aunque estaba segura de que antes no estaba allí, un gran y oscuro sendero, en el, un par de gatunos ojos verdosos brillaban con una intensidad deslumbradora. Para cuando esos ojos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera divisar también el rostro que poseían, Yui se quedo sin aliento.

Era ella, en ilusión y sueño, estaba parada justo frente a su persona, sonriendole ligeramente de una manera tímida. Noto que era tal vez unos dos centímetros mas alta que ella, que su cabello negro seguía tan corto como antes y que, a pesar de que le dolió admitirlo, sus atributos eran mas grandes que los suyos. Se sintió un poco decepcionada de que el moño enorme ya no estuviera enredado en su delicado cabello oscuro y de que ese vestido tan bonito que siempre traía, posiblemente le quedara chico. Sin embargo, aun así estaba mas que feliz de verle.

-Hola...-Saludo Yui, sintiéndose repentinamente tímida.

Obviamente, la muchacha no respondió, sin embargo, sonrió de una forma muy brillante y notablemente alegre. Esas era su forma de comunicarse.

-Me da gusto volver a verte, no lo he hecho hace bastante tiempo.

La de ojos verdosos hizo una mueca que indicaba un "yo también te extrañe" y luego levanto cinco dedos de su mano derecha. Yui asintió alegremente, sonriendo.

-¡Así es!-Exclamo, levantando ella también cinco dedos de su mano.-Cinco años ya.

Ella volvió a asentir e hizo una seña que Yui, con el paso de los años, aprendió a interpretar como un "tengo algo que decirte"

-¿Es bueno o malo?.

La muchacha se limito a balancear la cabeza de un lado a otro, en señal de que la noticia seria "neutral". Luego, con una vara que Yui le había visto coger del suelo unos segundos antes, comenzó a trazar dibujos en la tierra. Yui se acerco y miro con curiosidad. Lo que parecía una casa muy grande y bella, sin embargo, la de ojos verdes hizo su clásica señal de "poco prudente" o, en otras palabras, "peligroso", así que la ojirosa procuro tomar nota mental de que no debía entrar a una casa con un jardín de rosales como los que había dibujado su amiga. Luego de este dibujo, pareció dibujar a una adolescente de cabello corto, la cual Yui pensó al principio que se trataba de la morena, pero se retracto rápidamente al ver como le señalaba con un dedo el pecho y luego al dibujo, fue que entendió que se trataba de ella. Finalmente, la muchacha de su infancia, dibujo a seis adolescentes hombres y, en lugar de hacerle algún gesto, esta vez escribió claramente "SAKAMAKI: muy peligroso" sobre el dibujo de los jóvenes.

-Entonces...-Dijo Yui, apuntando al dibujo que se suponía que era ella, para luego apuntar con rapidez a la casa dibujada sobre la tierra. Sintió un escalofrió al notar que su acompañante se puso tiesa al ver como ella, por accidente, había trazado una linea sobre el cuello de su propio dibujo.-Dices que no entre a las casa de..-Apunto al dibujo de los adolescentes.-Los.. ¿Primos?-La morena negó.-¿Amigos?-Negó otra vez.-¿Hermanos?, oh, hermanos Sakamaki, porque son peligrosos.

Su acompañante asintió, pero luego tomo nuevamente la vara y comenzó a escribir en el suelo.

"En todo caso...", comenzó a escribir la morena, "si terminas entrando a la casa, no vayas a preocuparte."

-¿Mmmh?

"Yo me encargare de que estés a salvo, solo procura evitar...", a continuación, la de ojos verdes trazo lo que parecía ser una linea recta curvada hacia arriba, de la cual pendían un par de triángulos muy delgados y afilados.

-Colmillos...-Murmuro Yui.

Entonces comenzó a sentir ese vació que sentía cada vez que despertaba de uno de aquello sueños, levanto la mirada y se despido de su compañera con una ultima sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je, bueno, gracias por dejar review, dulzuras, este capitulo esta dedicado a ustedes,**

**Summary completo: **

Komori Yui desde que tiene memoria a tenido unos extraños sueños sobre una chica morena de grandes ojos verdes, que sorpresa se llevara cuando se entere de que, en realidad, esa muchacha es su mismísimo ángel guardián, quien, entre ilusiones mientras duerme, se comunica con ella.  
>Ahora, la llegada de la muchacha Komori a la casa Sakamaki parece inevitable, para poder evitar su sufrimiento, la dama de ojos verdes acudirá a su ayuda.<p>

* * *

><p>La mañana después del sueñoreencuentro con esa chica que parecía vivir dentro de ellos era de lo más normal, el cielo estaba despejado, los pájaros cantaban desde los arboles cercanos al templo y la pequeña Komori Yui sonreía, viendo al montón de gente sentada en las bancas junto a ella, a la espera de la misa dominguera.

Una vez que esta acabo, la muchacha rubia se levanto de su asiento y se apresuro a acercarse a su padre, pasando con cierta dificultad por entre el montón de personas. Hubo un momento en que se detuvo para recoger aire y su mirada se desvió hacia la izquierda, allí, recostado contra una pared, se encontraba un hombre de un cabello verde muy feo. Yui se sorprendió de que la estuviera mirando, pero cuando volvió a mirar allí, después de disculparse unas tres veces con una muchacha por haberla tirado al suelo, el ya no estaba.

-Padre…

-¿Hmm… que quieres, Yui?

-¿Haz acabado ya?-Pregunto la de ojos rosas con curiosidad. Su padre simplemente asintió y ambos caminaron juntos hasta la puerta.

Fue allí que lo vio nuevamente, esta vez parado en la entrada de la iglesia y mirando fijamente en su dirección. Yui giro un poco su cabeza para mirar a su padre, suponiendo que el quizá podría verlo también y así era, el hombre se veía tan blanco como el papel, temblando ligeramente.

No era normal.

Sin embargo, una vez que volvió la mirada nuevamente al frente, el hombre de cabellos verdes había desaparecido nuevamente, justo ante sus ojos.

-¿Lo haz… visto?

La voz temblorosa de su padre le dio un escalofrió en la columna vertebral.

-¿Eh?

-No, nada.

Siguieron caminando sin más, sin volver a hablar del tema, hasta que llegaron al fin a su casa, allí, Yui se dirigió a preparar el almuerzo y, pasados unos veinte minutos, vio a su padre entrar sosteniendo en una de sus manos una carta aparentemente escrita en un pergamino viejo y grueso.

El solamente la escondió detrás de sí y miro con cierta pena a los ojos de su hija.

-Tenemos que hablar, ahora.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la pequeña sala, se sentaron en los sillones que se encontraban uno frente a otro y desde allí se quedaron en un profundo silencio que, al parecer, ninguno de los dos quería romper.

-¿Qué querías decirme?-Pregunto la rubia finalmente.

-Bueno…-Se tomo su tiempo antes de continuar hablando.-Hemos tenido problemas últimamente, no te puedo explicar demasiado, pero hay un lugar al que debes ir urgentemente.

-¿Dónde?-La mirada de Yui se levanto de sus manos a la velocidad de la luz.- ¿Por qué?

Su padre pareció apretar la mandíbula en cuanto escucho la segunda pregunta y su mirada parecía querer atravesar su rostro como dos balazos. Sin embargo, al contestar pareció sencillamente ignorarle, como si la pregunta no hubiera sido formulada.

-A una casa, una bastante lejos-Se levanto y Yui podría jurar que le vio alguna lagrima.-Es todo lo que diré sobre el tema.

Yui se quedo mirando el lugar por el que su padre se había ido, estupefacta. No lograba comprender aun porque su padre había reaccionado de aquella manera por una simple e inocente pregunta, es decir, sabía que a su progenitor le disgustaban ciertos temas, pero aun así.

Su mirada vago por la habitación hasta toparse con la ventana, el sol, a pesar de que le sorprendiera, ya estaba bajando de lo alto del cielo y este se teñía de un bello rosa. Juraría que hace unos segundos apenas eran las cinco de la tarde.

-Supongo que se nos paso el tiempo charlando.

Eso fue lo último que murmuro, para finalmente irse a recostar.

…

Ah, de nuevo se encontraba allí.

Tiro la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, para poder ver esas estrellas eternas que adornaban el cielo nocturno de sus sueños y luego bajo la mirada a las bayas de los arboles, las cuales tenían la pinta mas apetitosa que hubiera visto jamás. Todo era igual allí, todo era hermoso.

Tomo asiento bajo uno de los árboles y espero a que ella llegara, con paciencia y alegría, después de todo, esa bella muchacha no se presentaba dos noches seguidas.

Cuando era pequeña recordaba que ese lugar boscoso en el que se encontraba siempre había sido un espacio terrorífico en sus sueños, hubo un tiempo en que sus sueños estaban plagados de monstruos terroríficos con colmillos y garras enormes que la perseguían y perseguían, pero nunca le atrapaban. Eran exactamente seis, uno amarillo de grandes ojos azules, quien siempre supuso que era el líder del grupo de monstruos, luego le seguía uno de cabellos muy negros y de ojos muy rojos, este siempre molestaba al líder. Luego había dos que se parecían bastante, no solo por su altura, sino que también por el color de sus ojos, a estos les seguía un pequeño y adorable monstruo morado que traía algo que ella siempre supuso que era una cabeza humana entre sus garras. Y, finalmente, estaba el más agresivo de todos, al que había apodado "Shiro", era muy, muy blanco y con un par de ojos muy, muy rojos.

Todos ellos, o ellas, eran terriblemente aterradores y agiles, pero ella siempre parecía correr más rápido que todos, después de todo, nunca le atrapaban.

Estas pesadillas se acabaron en el día en que su amiga morena llego, esa muchachita fue la que le salvo de que esos monstruos horribles le mataran en algún momento y por ello era que le quería tanto.

De repente, el repiqueteo de unos tacones resonó en sus oídos y Yui se levanto con una sonrisa resplandeciente extendiéndose por su rostro de ángel.

Ella estaba allí.

-¡Hola!

La joven morena solamente sonrió en respuesta y se acerco a ella, haciendo danzar la falda de su vestido.

-¿Tienes algo nuevo que decirme?-Pregunto Yui alegremente.

Vio como asentía de manera un poco triste, casi apenada. Se inclino y le hizo una seña a la rubia para que le pasara la rama que se encontraba a un lado de su pierna, Yui se la tendió.

Comenzó a trazar los dibujos de una gran casa, la misma que había dibujado la noche anterior, y junto a ella dibujo a una adolescente de cabello corto, Yui, para finalmente escribir la palabra inevitable sobre los dibujos.

-Así que… el lugar al que iré será la mansión de la que me hablaste-Murmuro la rubia, sintiendo un gusto amargo en la boca. ¿Por qué su padre le enviaba a un lugar así?- ¿No crees que pueda escabullirme y esconderme antes de que me lleven?

Su compañera de grandes ojos verdes negro con la cabeza lentamente, apenada. Luego tomo la rama nuevamente y dibujo a una segunda niña junto a Yui, pero esta tenía dos grandes triángulos saliéndole de detrás, la morena apunto el dibujo y luego a su propio pecho, indicando que esa era ella.

-¿Vienes conmigo?-Pregunto la de ojos rosa, casi saltando de la alegría. La morena le respondió con una sonrisa y un asentimiento.

Una vez más, el sentimiento de vacio la lleno y todo el bosque comenzó a desvanecerse, expulsando del mundo de los sueños a una Komori Yui de lo más emocionada. Sin embargo, antes de que todo se desaparezca, la joven rubia sintió una voz dulce y angelical susurrarle al oído con simpatía:-Tu solo espérame, pequeña, mañana por la mañana, nos encontraremos.


End file.
